


"We're keeping the glasses."

by josthockeythings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorblindness, Just a Thing, M/M, PWP, and fucking, dont forget about that, just two boys in love, kerfy is scarred for life btws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Tyson never knew what he was missing without color. JT shows him how great it can be. i.e. he can dress himself without looking stupid, things look better, and of course, JT's hair looks like fire.





	"We're keeping the glasses."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while since I've actually finished anything. Damn writer's block. But here are Jost and JT bringing me out of my funk. Enjoy!

Lauren knocks on their door after practice in Chicago. She’s smiling, like she always is when he opens the door. “Hey Tyson. Ready to do this feature?”

“What is it?” JT calls like the bastard he is.

Tyson turns to scowl at him before Lauren starts explaining. “We’re giving him Color Blindness Correcting glasses to try on video today.”

“Ok. Hey Lauren. Can I host it? I wanna see this dork try them.”

“Sure! Follow me boys.”

Tyson glares at JT as Lauren takes them to a large area by the elevator. The camera crew is standing by, and the producer is holding a pair of glasses. He looks pointedly at Lauren. 

“Oh, JT just wanted to host this and I thought it would be fun.”

The producer nods and hands over the glasses. “Don’t put them on yet,” he says to Tyson. “Alright. Settle in. Let’s get this in one shot boys!”

Tyson looks to the producer for when he can put the glasses on. He’s not expecting much. Like what can glasses do for him? Honestly, he’s lived without color for his whole life, how can different can it really be? Beyond that, it’s not like he can really imagine any other colors. He wiggles the glasses, being a little silly for the cameras like always waiting for his nodded cue from the producer.   
He slips them on and… holy fuck. He can’t even comprehend what he’s seeing. Is this real? All he can manage to get out at first is “Those lights look weird.” But, everything is so weird, and like beautiful. Has he really been missing this before. He keeps pulling the glasses down because he can’t believe how different everything looks with the glasses. He has to keep comparing the two because it’s just. So. Weird. Then he turns to JT, who’s smiling softly at him. Tyson can’t stop staring at him. He’s beautiful, and his hair is so… wow. “Woah, woah. Look at your hair buddy!” he says because what else is he supposed to say in front of the cameras about how much he loves JT’s hair even more now. 

JT laughs at him, like Tyson knew he would. “It’s still red, right?” he says laughing.

No, it’s not like red. It’s so much better than red. “Yeah, it’s just like fire.” He doesn’t want to stop looking at JT. He’s so beautiful. He didn’t know color would be like this. “This is so weird.”

“A good weird though?” JT asks.

Tyson nods. “That’s for sure.”

 

After the shoot, Tyson takes off the glasses and hands them to Lauren, although he’s sad to lose the color. It was really cool.

She shakes her head and pushes them back towards him. “They’re yours now. Have fun with them.” She winks and walks away with the camera crew. 

JT gives Tyson a surprised look before pulling him back to their room. 

“This is crazy.” Tyson runs his hands along literally everything, like touching the things will make his experience of the color greater. 

“Do you really think my hair looks like fire?” JT asks, sitting down on his bed.

Tyson turns to admire JT’s hair again. It’s just so… incredible. He doesn’t have the words for it. He nods. “Yeah, like, I’ve always liked your hair, man. Now it’s just so much cooler. It really blows my mind how incredible things look through these.” He wanders over to the window to see the colors of the city. 

He doesn’t notice JT is behind him, until his hands are on Tyson’s hips. He turns his head, and is caught by how incredible JT’s hair is. JT smiles before kissing Tyson. It’s soft and gentle. Tyson turns so he’s not at a weird angle and kisses JT back. JT’s arms wrap around Tyson’s back to pull him closer. Tyson pushes him on the chest, trying to get him to the bed.

JT chuckles. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like?” Tyson huffs.

“We have a game tomorrow.”

Tyson rolls his eyes. He knows what JT is doing. He and his superstitions are going to cockblock him today. “Come on man. Don’t do this tonight.”

“Tyson, baby,” JT says swinging Tyson slightly. “We still have team dinner. Let wait until we’re alone for the night.” He’s so close to Tyson’s ear, breath tickling his neck. 

“But we have time now,” Tyson whines. “And you look so beautiful.”

JT smiles. “You just want to have sex with the glasses on, don’t you?”

Tyson rolls his eyes, but he knows his smile is giving him away. “That’s not the only reason.

“Yeah, uh huh. Nice try.” JT pecks Tyson on the lips. You can wear the glasses tonight. We can leave the lights on. You’ll be able to see my hair.”

Tyson can’t help but smile. He doesn’t know what to say so he just kisses JT again. 

“Coming in!” Kerfy yells, pushing the door open.

Tyson rolls his eyes. Kerfy walked in on them kissing one time and he’s been a dick about it ever since. 

“You guys wanna come play chel? We’re all over in Nate’s room.”

Tyson nods, stepping around JT.

“Woah. Dude. What are you wearing?” Kerfy asks. “Some weird sex thing?”

JT cracks up behind him, but Tyson just scowls. “No. They’re colorblindness correcting glasses.”

“Oh dude, that’s super awesome. How do you like seeing in full color?” Kerfy jokes. 

“It’s weird. Now get out so we can change and get over there.”

Kerfy snickers as he closes the door.

“You lied,” JT says, holding back laughter.

“No, I didn’t! About what?” Tyson is stripping out of his suit, happy to be getting into sweats. 

“It totally is a weird sex thing.” JT ducks as Tyson throws a shoe at him. 

“That is not what they were given to me for, and so therefore that is not what they are for.” Tyson points an accusing finger at JT. “You’re the one who made it a weird sex thing.”

JT shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. It’s a look Tyson knows all too well, but looks slightly different when he can make out the slight redness to JT’s cheeks that he never could see before. He definitely likes it. 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing chel in Nate’s cramped hotel room. Well, Tyson doesn’t really play. He’s just leaning on JT’s shoulder and watching the colors that he’s never seen before. 

“So,” the other Tyson says, plopping down next to Tyson on the bed. “How is your fashion so on point when you’re colorblind?” Nate turns around from the game and smacks Brutes on the shoulder. Brutes   
squawks. “What? It’s just a question?”

“Kerfy. He always yelled at me when I wore something hideous and went through my closet before throwing out something that worked.”

“Yeah, if it weren’t for me, you woulda looked like a fool all season,” Kerfy chirps from across the room.

“Ah fuck you. I bet JT woulda done it for me, buddy.”

JT just laughs and shakes his head.

“Hey!” Tyson squawks, but they dissolve into laughter with the rest of the team. “I expect better of you. No sleeping with me tonight.”

“Thank god,” Kerfy says.

Tyson flips him off without looking. 

 

Team dinner is easy. JT and Tyson sit on the same side of the booth and JT has his arm casually draped across Tyson’s back. To anyone walking by it could look like just close friends and nothing more.

JT orders Tyson’s drink because the fucker knows what he likes. And Tyson orders JT’s food, because, well, same. The colors in the restaurant are really overwhelming. The lights are weird and make everything look way too orange. He takes off the glasses sometime after he orders food. 

“You okay,” JT asks, quietly.

Tyson nods. “It’s just too much right now.”

JT chuckles. “We’re definitely not taking you to a club with those on then.”

Tyson just groans at the thought. “No. Definitely not.”

 

JT puts the glasses on Tyson on the way back to the hotel. He has to grin at the intimacy of it. He shakes his head, but he still can’t get over what JT’s hair looks like. He runs his fingers through it when no one is looking. They are just on the bus. It’s not as incriminating as it could be. JT chuckles and takes Tyson’s hand. They hold hands down low where no one can see. They’re little secret. 

When they get back to the hotel, JT sits down on one of the beds in their room. “So, lights on?” His lips have a slight upturn of a smirk. 

Tyson sticks his tongue out of the side of his mouth. He saunters over to JT who just laughs at him and pulls him down onto his lap. Tyson squawks but JT silences him with a kiss. Tyson melts into it with no hesitation. His hands wander up JT’s back to lace in his hair. 

When JT pulls away a small whimper slips out, nothing loud enough to ruin his reputation mind you. JT strips Tyson of his shirt, then his own. Tyson runs his hands up JT’s chest before kissing him again. JT wraps his arms around him. Tyson loves nothing more than this. JT feels so strong beneath him. An unshakeable force that will always be there for him. 

JT lays back, and Tyson goes with him. He brackets JT’s hips with his legs. The lamp glows softly, making the whole room a soft orange. It’s really beautiful, the way it wraps around JT’s skin. Tyson takes a second just to admire how incredible his boyfriend looks, before JT slaps his shoulder. 

“Come on. I want to kiss you again.”

Tyson chuckles, but leans down to kiss JT. It’s soft for a while. Then JT flips them, leaving Tyson laughing into his mouth. “You bastard,” Tyson says.

JT kisses his neck, sucking in just the right way. Tyson moans and pushes up, trying to find some friction. JT slowly slinks down, smirking up at Tyson, who can’t seem to catch his breath. Look down at JT like this is incredible. His face is flushed a shade of pink Tyson has never seen before. His hair under the soft lamplight, looks like fire moving down his body. JT bites at his lower belly, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off with his underwear. His beard scratches the inside of Tyson’s thigh as he kisses there. Tyson groans, unable to stop. He’s never been able to deny JT anything and definitely not the way his body reacts to him. His hips thrust up as JT kisses around the base of his cock and balls.

JT finally gets his mouth around him, and oh, does it ever feel like heaven. Tyson’s not sure if it’s the glasses, or just how much he likes JT that’s making this feel so good tonight, but he doesn’t really care either way. It just feels so amazing he never wants it to stop. His beard is scratchy in just the right ways. 

He laces his fingers in JT’s hair, and it’s almost like he can feel the fire in his hair. Tyson wants to kiss him, but he also never wants JT to stop, so he settles for groaning again and saying as much.  
JT chuckles around Tyson’s cock, making him moan again and rocking into the feeling. JT pulls off and squirms up to kiss Tyson. He doesn’t stop though. He continues to stroke Tyson’s cock between their bodies.  
Tyson loves JT’s strength, his ability to hold himself up, stroke Tyson off and still kiss him is incredible. And he knows that if their positions were reversed, he wouldn’t be able to do it, especially with the assault of colors on his eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Tyson groans after a particularly incredible up stroke.

“Yeah? You want that?”

Tyson nods, unable to help himself. JT lays down on him, making him huff out a breath, but it gives him room to suck on his neck. JT pauses what he’s doing for a moment to appreciate Tyson but knowing full well he’s going to get chirped for the hickeys in the morning. He somehow gets the lube and condoms off the bedside table without incident. He holds himself above Tyson for just a moment. Just long enough for   
Tyson to apricate JT in full color. Everything is so warm and bright and pink. He’s not sure he’s ever seen this much pink in his life. 

“Come on!” Tyson hits JT’s shoulder with a smirk. “Get inside me already. I want to watch you fuck me with the glasses on.”

“You really think you’re going to be able to keep your eyes open through this?” 

Tyson know he’s not, but it doesn’t hurt to try. “Oh, come on. You don’t really think you’re that good.” Tyson puts his hands behind his head and watches JT get two fingers covered in lube. “You have a big enough head as it is. It’s not like I need to add sex god to the list.” Just as he finishes his sentence, JT thrusts two fingers in, making Tyson keen and grip his own hair. 

“Sex god, huh?” JT smiles, twisting his fingers inside of Tyson and in turn twist more moans out of him. “I like that idea. I bet I can convince you I am one.”

“Nope, no way,” Tyson says through clenched teeth as JT glances his prostate. 

“You wanna bet?”

Tyson shakes his head furiously. JT is getting him just right. He knows the inside of Tyson’s body too well by now. “Only because I know I’m going to win.”

JT laughs, throwing his head back and stopping the attack on Tyson’s prostate long enough for him to regain some kind of composure. He pulls his fingers out in one smooth slide. He gets third in Tyson no problem. (This isn’t new to them after all. The joined the Mile High club a looooong time ago.) 

Tyson is moaning at every hit of his prostate, but he has yet to close his eyes. He’s been staring JT down, who unfortunately, has not been staring back. His eyes are on where his fingers are moving in and out of Tyson. He glances up and see Tyson’s challenge.

“Alright. I guess it’s time for me to fuck you then.”

Tyson nods. “Yeah, I suppose,” he says going for an air of casualness, but utterly fails. He’s flustered and out of breath. He’s uncontrollably turned on and all he wants is to be fucked good and hard by his boyfriend. Watching JT put a condom on is way too hot for what It is, but he’s never seen the color of JT’s cock like this before. It’s gotta be something out of a dream or something, because Tyson’s not sure that color actually exists. 

“Ready?” JT asks softly, and hand on Tyson’s cheek. 

Tyson nods. He takes a deep breath as JT lines up to his hole. It’s punched out of him, like he knew it would, when JT pushes in. He always does it in one smooth, fast slide, robbing any chance Tyson has for breath. He starts slow, but his pace quickly turns punishing as Tyson moans egg him on. 

Finally, finally, Tyson can’t hold his eyes open any longer. He closes them and throws his head back with a moan. It’s like it sets something off within JT, because he’s going and going, hitting Tyson’s prostate hard with every thrust, and before he knows it, Tyson is spilling onto his stomach. The hot warmth inside him of JT coming in the condom spreads soon after. 

JT collapses by his side, panting in his ear. Tyson’s never done anything quite so hot.

“JT.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re keeping the glasses.”

JT chuckles. “Yeah. We’re keeping the glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Before the glasses, it was not actually Kerfy that kept his style in line (although I will argue he did on occasion. They're styles are too similar and they live together. It ain't no coincidence.) But Tyson would Facetime his mom to make sure he didn't leave the house looking like a fool who can't see color. 
> 
> I love these boys so much.


End file.
